Ion implantation is a standard technique for introducing conductivity-altering impurities into a workpiece. A desired impurity material is ionized in an ion source, the ions are accelerated to form an ion beam of prescribed energy, and the ion beam is directed at the surface of the workpiece. The energetic ions in the beam penetrate into the bulk of the workpiece material and are embedded into the crystalline lattice of the workpiece material to form a region of desired conductivity.
To create the ion beam, the ion source typically consumes large amounts of power. While much of this power is used to convert molecules into the desired ion species, a portion of this power is transformed into heat. In certain embodiments, the amount of heat may raise the temperature of the ion source hundreds or even thousands of degrees.
These extreme temperatures may have several disadvantages. For example, an ion source at these temperatures may have to be constructed using metals with very high melting points, which may increase their costs. Further, other components that are close to the ion source, such as the gas inlets, magnets, electrodes, and other components, also have to withstand these elevated temperatures. Additionally, these temperatures may have a detrimental effect on the operation or lifetime of the ion source.
Therefore, an ion beam where the temperature can be controlled and regulated would be advantageous. Further, it would be beneficial if the ion source could be maintained at a desired temperature or temperature range.